Ab Imo Pectore
by PadfootPatches
Summary: Can Hermione confront the true feelings that are revealed in her quest of the ultimate Muggle Studies project?


**DISCLAIMER+NOTES**

**I do not own any of these characters except in my own mind. All credit for the creation and them and this universe goes out to Jo Rowling. This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me ;;;**

**Part One**

Footsteps echoed down the hallway as Harry and Ron made their way to the Gryffindor common room. The grounds were grey and be-speckled with the browns and reds from the few Autumn leaves that had refused to fall. Most of the students were indoors and out of the cold. They bundled themselves up tight against the wind that blew in the halls between classes and number of burns were reported in to Madam Pomfrey because students were trying to warm themselves under their desks in the dungeon classes where it always seemed cold no matter what the weather was like.

"Where in the world is she!" Ron said over his should to Harry as he checked in another classroom.

"I dunno, wherever they're are books probably" Harry replied

"Well, she's not in the library, too many fifth years making a ruckus studying for their O.W.L.S. She's probably gone somewhere quieter if you ask me."

"Well, we can look for her again after we make sure they're isn't any in your kit back in the common room."

"Cattus Victus" Ron bellowed at the portrait of the Fat Lady and the door swung open. "Those passwords get weider and weirder every year...Hey Hermione!"

Hermione looked up from her parchment, startled. "Hi, what do you want?" She said and quickly signed the letter with a flourish.

"Writing a letter to dear old Vicky are we?" Ron said in a sing-song voice sliding on the bench next to her. Hermione moved a little farther away from him and started to close the many books that were sprawled out on the table in front of her. "Have to tell him how much you miss him? How much you want to come and see Bulgaria again? Huh? You know he's not he great anymore anyway. Not since he was injured in the match against Puddlemere United last season. Nope, not impressive at all!" As he said the word 'all' Ron lunged at the parchment and tried to snatch it away. But Hermione was quick and the parchment was safe in her bag and Ron had a large knot on his head before he realized what had happened.

"That's none of your business Ronald." Hermione said, pointing her wand at Rons freckled nose " Now what did you two want?" She said turning to Harry, putting her wand back in the pocket of her robes.

"Beetles." Ron said, rubbing his scalp tenderly.

"Scarab Beetles actually." Harry said.

"Why? Shouldn't there be some in your potions kits? It's a standard ingredient. Why do you want mine?" She asked annoyed.

"Because ours were nicked. The Fifth years are desperate for Wit-Sharpening potions and will get the ingredients wherever they can." Ron answered.

"So...why do you guys need it?"

"They'll also pay a hefty bit 'o gold for the potion itself" said Ron slyly while nudging Harry who returned a conspiritory grin.

"Ron!" Hermione said as she hit him again, this time on the arm. "That's terrible! And besides, you should be working on your actual potions homework instead of --"

"Umm, We'll give you thirty percent of the profits to put toward Spew" He said.

"It's not _spew_ it's -- oh never mind. I'll go and get them."

She rushed from the table with her bag and up to the girls' dormitory to retrieve the beetles from her potions kit. What they were doing may be morally wrong, but if some of the proceeds were going to help put a stop to something even more morally wrong, she guessed it was okay. Besides, she didn't have time to argue with them, they were all late for History of Magic.

Hermione, who was usually very attentive in class, was staring out of the window of the History of Magic classroom while Professor Binns carried on and on Fulbert the Fearful and his unsuccessful attempt at a shielding charm during a great battle resulting in his death. Harry and Ron were trying to get her to take notes but she told them quietly "For once, can't you two do it yourselves!" and went back to staring out the window.

Her mind was on the letter in her bag. She would deliver it after dinner that evening. What would he say? He was always so nice to her and always said the sweetest things. Even if he did speak broken English, he was getting alot better at it just for the sake of writing to her. When it came to girls, Hermione was it for Victor Krum. He wrote to her every week, sent her gifts from his trips all over the world with the Bulgarian quidditch team and, though Hermione did not know it, talked about her to everyone. He would write to her about the excitement of being an international Seeker and she would write to him about her everyday comings and goings at Hogwarts. Her stories my have been far less interesting then his, but he loved them nonetheless.

But even with all of this, Hermione still did not feel the same way that Krum felt toward her. Sure, he was a good friend and handsome to boot but as far as romantic involvement went, her heart just wasn't in it. She wasn't into guys right now. She just didn't have the time for it.

"Hey, Hermione, you alright?" Ron said, jerking her out of her stupor and catching her gaze.

"Y-yeah" she said quickly, turning away to grab her bag to go.


End file.
